


Consequences

by garylovesjohn



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Coming Untouched, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demons, Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Ero Guro, Farting, Gross, Humiliation, Hyperscat, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Piss, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prolapse, Prostate Milking, Scat, Scents & Smells, Self-Indulgent, Stench, Weird Biology, Wetting, mysophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garylovesjohn/pseuds/garylovesjohn
Summary: Nero learns the hard way that consuming devil flesh is not a good idea.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title : Gotta Let It Out! Gotta Let It Out!
> 
> Please mind the tags. Nobody is forcing you to read.  
> This work contains a lot of gross shit (literally). Don't come crying if you read something you couldn't stomach.

Blood, sinews, entrails, tender flesh.

Nero devoured his fresh kill with a ravenous appetite.

He was just getting used to his new devil form and all the sinful urges that it entailed.

He had managed to remain in control before. But not today.

No, today, he was starving and thought, fuck it, I'm eating.

The scent of a dismembered demon too appetizing to resist.

Numerous times, Dante had warned him not to eat flesh from the underworld denizens. Never truly giving him a good reason not to do so.

Nero no longer cared. To hell with Dante and his advice. As soon as the sweet devil blood had graced his lips, he had lost it.

It was better than anything he had ever tasted before. Fuck, he was so hungry, it was even better than sex right now.

He left nothing behind, not even the bones.

He was surprised that he had been able to engulf an entire demon twice his size in little to no time. He barely even felt full.

Licking his claws with delight, Nero felt proud of his conquest. The unholy blood warming his body, making him feel pleasantly high.

Reverting back to his human self, he carried on the path ahead until he met with Dante again. Ever since the Qliphoth incident, they rarely hunted alone.

"I was about to come get you." sighed Dante as he pulled his blood-soaked sword out of a dead demon's chest, "What took you so long?"

"Had a snack." replied Nero with a nonchalant shrug, "Doesn't look like you needed my help anyway." he added, looking at the surrounding carnage.

Once again, his uncle had hogged all the fun.

However, right now, it was the least of his concerns. It had only been a few minutes, but already he was beginning to feel an uncomfortable bloat building within his guts. His stomach gurgled and croaked in protest. Painful cramps had him bend over as cold sweat covered his tense body.

Perhaps it had indeed been a bad idea.

Although Dante was right there, Nero didn't care, he relieved the pressure by letting out a loud, rippling fart that hurt between his cheeks from the sheer violence of the expulsion.

"Fuck…" he muttered under his breath, his voice drowned by his screaming sphincter.

Dante chuckled, breathing deep of the horrific stench of sulphur and incoming shit, "Man, what the hell did you eat? You smell worse than death."

This wasn't a reproach. In fact, he quite enjoyed the stank of gassy guts. But he knew something was off. He had smelled Nero's putrid farts before. This one didn't reek of normal food.

No, it had a demonic spice to it. Which made it all the more irresistible. Dante had to do everything in his power to not just stick his nose up his nephew's noisy asshole. What he couldn't control however was his raging boner straining in his pants already.

"I… I j-just…" Nero couldn't finish his sentence before his guts belched yet again. This time, it was sloppy, wet, and thick. The stench far worse than before. He felt like he would die.

This would be a disaster for sure.

"J-just… gimme a few minutes. I gotta take a dump." he pleaded as he struggled to unbuckle his belt.

In the end, Dante had to help him lower his pants.

It was tremendously humiliating.

Groaning, gritting his teeth, Nero squatted in the abandoned alley. Barely having time to make it into position before his guts began disgorging all of their content. Liquid and slimy at first, but quickly a massive, continuous log of thick, steaming shit came pouring out of his blown-out boypussy.

"Oh god… fuck!"

Dante could only admire the spectacle and laugh, idly palming his dick.

"I told you not to eat demons, didn't I?"

Teary-eyed and red as a beet, Nero spat, "You fucking bastard! You didn't tell me what would happen if I did!"

"Hey, best way to learn a lesson is to experience it firsthand, don't you think?"

"You… you gross old pervert. You wanted this to happen." wailed Nero, helpless, as the stream only got worse and worse. The burning shit widened, ruining his hole like few things had before.

It felt as gruelling as it was amazing. Stretched to capacity, his poor prostate milked by the constant procession of scat. The horrible stench of it all. His soft dick weakly dribbling out piss.

He looked down at the massive pile coiling between his feet. Steaming, oozing, dark brown, nearly black. Thicker than Dante's biceps. He was shitting something truly cursed and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Urgh, fuck… how long does this last?"

"Dunno. How much did you eat?"

"Ngh… the… the whole fucking thing. Even the bones. I couldn't control myself."

"Holy shit." Dante burst into laughter, nevertheless feeling a deep sympathy for his dumb nephew, "You screwed up big time, kid."

He walked around the helpless Nero to more closely enjoy the show. The intense defecation had pulled his entire rectum out of his ass. It was swollen and slimy, spewing a constant, unbroken log of unholy shit, like a paint tube being squeezed. Some thick, gooey anal butter. The stench was vile as all hell, but to a devil's nose, it was such a potent cocktail of pheromones.

Truly irresistible.

"If only your old man were here. Bet he'd love to see this." said Dante, licking his lips.

"Auuugh please don't tell him." begged Nero, crying in shame and frustration. The last thing he needed was a lecture after this.

"I remember the first time this happened to me. Boy, I must have shat three times my own weight. And Vergil jerked off so much to it he ended up coming blood in the end. Ah, those were the days."

Dante reminisced with a smile, freeing his dick and toying with it. There was so much shit next to him now he could feel the wet heat radiating from it on his face. His hands trailed down into his underwear to tease his hole, already sopping wet from the spectacle. Fingers became fist almost instantly as he worked himself open.

"Feel like sharing a bit?" he asked, dropping his pants, and positioning himself ass to ass with Nero.

The immense shit travelled up his open rectum. Hot, slimy, gargantuan. Its irregular textures grinding deliciously against his insides. It stretched his guts taut, quickly distending his abdomen.

"Oh fuck yeah." panted Dante, his generous load spurting all over the massive pile of excrement right in front of him. Like the delicious glaze over this giant devil's food cake from hell.

Nero couldn't even insult him for being so repulsive. Not that he wasn't used to it anyway. His mind was whited out as he was orgasming stupid from shitting himself. He was drooling, mewling, ecstatic with the relief of a good intestinal purge.

Slowly, the flow decreased to the sound of long, noxious farts. A few more pushes and he was finally empty. The hollow feeling within was as troubling as it was comforting.

Finally, he told himself.

Still masturbating, Dante excreted all that had been stuffed up his gigantic intestines.

Sometimes Nero wondered if he didn't have a black hole in there. It seemed simply endless.

He had to admit, he was quite envious of his uncle's amazing capacities. He gazed in awe as Dante unloaded a massive mountain of shit to rival his own. All effortlessly, without breaking a sweat. He shat like a pro. Shameless, confident, proud even. If someone loved to leave his scent all over the place, it sure was Dante.

"Now, that wasn't too bad." he boasted as he finished. Pulling his pants back up, not even bothering to wipe. Typical Dante. Disgusting to a fault.

Nero, at least, used some discarded rags to wipe the mess off his ass. He threw his underwear away, they were unsalvageable. Better to walk home commando than to even try washing the demonic shart out of them.

"We should do that more often." proposed Dante as he admired both piles of refuse, "We need to invite Vergil next time. He'll probably nut himself into a coma."

Despite how grotesque the experience had been, Nero couldn't deny that this had been by far the best shit of his life. The relief he felt was beyond blissful. If he had to go through this again to make his horny uncle and father happy, he wouldn't hesitate.

After all, it was in his nature to partake in all sorts of devilish pleasures. He who was so eager to embrace his demonic side. He was one step closer to his true calling.


End file.
